A Perfect Pair
by Cannibal Grandmother
Summary: In a strange kingdom, high in the mountains, Mozenrath meets his match. And possibly his key to ruling the seven deserts...


Disclaimer: Arilyssa, Derven, Habib and Laale are the only chars that belong to me. I make no money off of this. This takes place sometime after Aladdin and the King of Thieves. 

Dedications: For John, because I owe him one, and because of his inspiration. 

**A Perfect Pair**

"You have procrastinated too long, sister. It is high time you were married, and I will allow you to delay no longer." King Derven was lounging on his elaborate golden throne, his crown cocked jauntily on his dark blond curls. He was speaking to his youngest sister, who stood before the throne, her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom. 

"I will not." She said, tossing her waist length pale blond curls. "And you cannot force me. Father said I did not have to marry if I didn't want to." 

"Father is dead, Arilyssa. I am king now, and I say you must marry. I will give you three days. We will host a ball, for your twenty first birthday. Everyone of noble blood will receive an invitation, but you must choose a husband from among the guests. I will have no arguing from you." 

"This is unfair!" Arilyssa protested, clutching at her dark bronze silk skirts. "You will pay for this, Derven, I promise!" The princess turned on her heel, her black cape billowing out behind her. She stomped through the dark silver corridors of the Candalese palace, unheeding of the beauty that surrounded her. 

_How dare he do this to me!_ She flung open the door to her room, and threw herself on her bed. She buried her head in the silver and gold pillows, wishing she were anywhere else. She rose from her bed, knowing the sulking would do no good. She sat before her large oval mirror, and began brushing her pale blond hair. 

_He would be the one to force me, wouldn't he? He's been parading princes, lords, and dukes before me ever since he ascended the throne. And he parades me in front of them as well. Oh yes, wouldn't they all be pleased to have _me_ on their arms!_

__The young princess regarded herself in the mirror. She inherited her looks from her mother, an exotic princess from the icy north. Arilyssa's hair was the palest blond, and hung in thick waves to her waist. Her skin was the color of cream, and her eyes were as light a blue as ice. Her cheekbones were high, and her nose long and slender. Her neck mimicked that of a swans, and her figure was slim and full. Oh yes, any man would kill to have her on his arm. 

_And I might as well require it of them. How does Derven think I will find a man to match me? I am no milksop like my sisters, content with any rich fool who'll have my hand. I am my mothers daughter, not my fathers. The ice of her homeland runs in my veins, and Derven had best remember that. King or no, I will pay him back for this!_

Arilyssa rose, straitening her deep bronze skirts. She would hand write the invitations herself. Let Derven think she was complying to his wishes.She knew where the records were kept. The names and kingdoms of every ruler in the known world. If there was anything Candalese was known for besides its beauty, it was its knowledge. The records room was not far, and no one would stop Arilyssa. She pulled out the great leather bound book, and began her invitations. 

*** 

"I cannot stand her any longer!" King Derven wailed, kicking the wall of his throne room. His advisor Vessari stood on impassively. The young king often flew into a rage, and it was often the princesses fault. 

"She deifies me at every turn. Why can't she just get married and leave! Make her own people miserable." 

"That is the purpose of the birthing day celebration, isn't it?" Vessari asked. 

"Yes, it is." Derven said. He was calming down, and he straitened his silver tunic. "Yes, it is. I had better begin on invitations. There are a few people I would rather not include in this." 

"Of course your highness." Vessari nodded wisely. Arilyssa would need a special sort of husband. One who was strong enough to stand up to her, but not cruel. A cruel or bitter man would be used by Arilyssa as quickly as a weak man. Derven often thought his sister had a heart of ice, or stone. And that her magic should be as powerful as it was... 

"She's dangerous, Vessari." Derven said aloud. "And she's beginning to frighten me. I want her married and gone as much for my sake as for anyone else's." 

"I understand." Vessari agreed. "But do be careful. She may turn on you, at any moment. And do remember, she has the gauntlets." 

"Oh, curse it all, I had forgotten." Derven kicked at the side of his throne. The gauntlets had been Arilyssa's mothers dowry. Arilyssa and Derven were only half siblings, Derven's mother being the original queen. After her death, their father had remarried Laale, a woman from the elusive kingdoms of the north. She had brought with her strange customs, and a pair of golden gauntlets. Laale had given birth to three daughters, the youngest of them Arilyssa. And the girl had been the queen's favorite from birth. 

The gauntlets had been a naming day gift for Arilyssa, and Derven had only recently learned they weren't just a bit of decorative armor. The gauntlets added to Arilyssa's already impressive magical powers. And she hid them away when not wearing them, well aware Derven would like to see them at the bottom of the ocean. 

"Be gentle but firm with her." Vessari advised. "She will be gone soon." 

*** 

Ari had begun writing the invitations by hand, but soon changed her mind. It was far easier to craft them by magic, and took less time. She hadn't heard of half of these people, but they would be invited. 

Most unwed princes, dukes, lords and the like were nothing more than second and third sons. What use would Ari have for them? But a few stood out as promising. If Derven would make her wed, she would wed on her terms. Prince Habib, of Desministan, didn't look too bad. He was a first son, and the kingdom was a rich one. And there was crown prince Cedric, of Bayonin. She flipped the page, her long nails making a faint scratching on the paper. 

Her head lifted, as she heard the door behind her open. She turned, one winged eyebrow raised. It was only Derven. Silly, little king that he was. He was wasting Candalese, any fool could see that. His grip was a soft one, and the people would soon turn against him. 

"Ah, sister dear, you're here." 

"Yes." Sister dear? What was the little rat up to now. 

"Invitations already." Derven said, and Air could tell he was nervous. 

"Yes, Derven. I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." She began another invitation, scrolling silver work along the edges. 

"You shouldn't be doing this yourself." Derven said, a weak smile on his face. "Let the servants take care of it." Ari could tell he was craning his neck, trying to see the names on the invitations. 

"I will see to it myself, thank you." Ari said, her voice frosty. 

"I insist..." Derven trailed off, and Ari sighed. 

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed. She wished her stupid brother would scamper off, and if she was lucky, scamper off of a cliff. 

"You can't invite him." Derven said flatly. Ari looked at the invitation she held in her hands. Lord Mozenrath, of the Land of the Black Sands. He had been one of the few men to make it to Ari's list. 

"And why not?' Ari asked. 

"I will not have that man in my home. And I certainly will not have him vying for my sisters hand." 

"I believe that is my decision, not yours." Ari said. "You are the one forcing me to marry. I will have a wide selection to choose from." 

"Ari..." 

"Do not fight me on this, Derven." Arilyssa said, her eyes as cold as her voice. "I have made my decision. Now, do scamper off and leave me be. I have invitations to write." And information to gather. 

*** 

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sands was addressing his Mamluks, and he was not pleased. His undead servants held between them a young messenger, and the messenger was still alive. 

"Mm-mmm." A Mamluk explained, gesturing down at the messenger. Mozenrath did not recognize the silver and gold livery, but it looked impressive. Mozenrath planted his hands on his hips, glaring down at the disappointingly non-frightened girl. 

"Well?" The young lord demanded. The Mamluks released the messenger, and she rose, dusting herself off. 

"A message, from the Crown Princess Arilyssa of Candalese." 

"I've never heard of it." Mozenrath snapped. 

"That is most surprising, my lord." The messenger said. "It is a land of great beauty and magic. One would think a powerful sorcerer such as yourself would know much of my home kingdom." 

"Now that I think of it, perhaps I have come across the name in writing." So, this Candalese place had heard of him? The thought that he was so widely known sent a shiver of delight through him. Perhaps this messenger would make her way out alive. "Do continue with your message." 

"The Crown Princess is turning twenty one, and you are invited to a celebration in her honor. A ball, three nights in length, that will commence five days from now." 

"All this for an invitation to a birthday party?" Mozenrath demanded. "Why, I should kill you where you stand!" 

"That would be a mistake, my lord. The princess would not take kindly to having her envoy disposed of, and the princess is a formidable sorceress." 

"Really?" Mozenrath asked, sitting down in his throne. "A sorceress, eh?" 

"Yes my lord. She is the strongest in all of Candalese, much to her brothers dismay." 

"Her brother is jealous?" Mozenrath asked. Perhaps this could prove entertaining. If he could turn the kingdom on itself...the oath for him to take over would be clear. And if this place was as rich in magic as his servant hinted... 

"Not jealous, afraid." The messenger corrected. "King Derven fears his sisters power, and well he should. Her maternal lineage is of the wild north, and her temper is quick. She has led the army into battle, and it is rumored that the deaths of many of her suitors were not as accidental as it seems." 

"A woman after my own heart." The young sorcerer said, with a mocking tone. "Tell the princess I will be honored to attend her celebration." 

"Yes, my lord." The messenger turned to go. "I am sure the princess will be pleased." The servant walked out, and the Mamluks let her pass. 

"Master not kill?" Xerxes asked, sliding under his masters hand. 

"No Xerxes." Mozenrath said, stroking the eel he kept as a familiar. What an interesting opportunity. The possibilities for destruction were endless. But first and foremost, he had to find out where Candalese was! 

*** 

It would be the first function Aladdin and Jasmine attended as husband and wife. The birthday celebration of Princess Arilyssa of Candalese. Neither had heard of he princess, though Jasmine knew of the kingdom. 

"I wonder who'll be there?" Aladdin wondered aloud. 

"As many nobles as can be fit into the palace, I'm sure." Jasmine told him. "It's always the same. Dozens of royals, all making stilted conversation with one another. By the end of the night, at least three new wars will have started." 

"Wow." The young prince of Agrabah whistled through his teeth. "Sounds fun." 

"Well, it will get you out and meeting the other royals. You're going to have to, eventually." 

"I know. It'll be weird though." Aladdin sighed, adjusting his turban. "I'm still used to thinking of them as, well, different than me. Now I'm getting invited to their birthdays." 

"Hmm. Pretty thrilling, isn't it?" Jasmine asked. She was dressed in an off the shoulder to and long skirt of violet. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid down her back, and she wore a necklace of pearls. She looked stunning. 

"Not half as thrilling as you." Aladdin said, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"Oh, and you're charming too." Jasmine joked, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Are we ready to go yet, huh, huh?" Genie asked, bursting into the room. Aladdin released his wife regretfully, sighing. 

"Yes, Genie, we're ready to go." Jasmine said. "We don't want to be late. DO you have the gift?" 

"I sure do!" Genie said. Finding a gift for the princess had been the hardest part. But the large, gilded harp should do nicely. 

"Then let's go. Carpet?" Aladdin leapt onto carpet, and helped Jasmine up beside him. "To Candalese!" 

*** 

"Choose wisely." Derven said, whispering in his sisters ear. Arilyssa snorted, and tossed her head. 

"I will choose. Now leave me be to prepare." Ari shooed her brother out, holding her shift tight around her. When he was gone, she slid into her finest dress. The bodice was gold, real gold, worked in a scaled armor pattern. The neck was square, and edged in silver lace. The sleeves were tight, and ended in more silver lace at her wrists. The long, silken skirt was silver, and trailed out behind her. A necklace of diamonds her throat, and a very special pair of slippers here feet.. 

She went to work on her hair, brushing the thick ivory blond waves till they shone, and pulling them back from her face with two gold and diamond combs. She wove more diamonds in her hair, and brushed a dusting of silver powder over her eyelids. She admired herself in the mirror, quite pleased with her handiwork. Lastly, she slipped the golden gauntlets onto her hands. 

They were lightweight, despite how heavy they looked. They encased a good length of her wrists and beyond, and were jointed at the wrist and knuckles. They were set with gemstones, a large black opal on the backs of each. Ari flexed her hands, feeling the tingle that they caused. 

_Mozenrath is as good as mine._ She thought to herself. She had already chosen the man she would wed. The Lord was exactly what she was looking for. Young, handsome, and as cold hearted and strong as she. No wonder Derven had wanted to keep him away. 

_Foolish little king. He should have known the minute he told me no, my interest was sparked. An my little foray to the Land of the Black Sands confirmed my choice. And then I will kick that good-for-nothing brother of mine off of a turret! _

*** 

Mozenrath deposited himself a few miles away from Candalese, and was glad he had. The young lord had done some research, and was quite pleased with what he had found. The royal family of Candalese had always used magic, and many rulers had been very powerful mages. The palace itself had been made with magic, as was obvious to anyone. 

The castle rose out of the side of a mountain, all silver spires and arches. Towers rose up like fingers, slim and often tipped with crystals. Silver bridges connected them, slender and delicate. The windows were edged in gold, and the oath that led up to the castle was paved in silver. 

"Well, Xerxes, this looks to be a promising outing." Mozenrath muttered absently, stroking his familiar. He held the princesses gift beneath one arm, ignoring its squirming. No ordinary gift did the sorcerer lord bring, but a young female sabin cat, from the darkest corners of the deepest forests. Catching the thing had taken days, but would hopefully be worth it. Sabin cats were known for their ferocity. 

The sorcerer climbed the path, holding tightly to the wild kitten. It was a long walk, but the view of the castle from the ground made up for it. Already he longed for this kingdom, and its gilded throne. By the full moon, he planned that it be his. 

*** 

"Your name, my lord?" The guard at the door asked. 

"Lord Mozenrath." 

"Proceed." The guard stood aside, and Mozenrath entered the silver palace. The inside was as impressive as the outside, with elaborate tapestries and golden statues. The ball room was strait down the hallway, and Mozenrath ignored the stares he received as he entered. He recognized many of the nobles, and sneered at them openly. Fools, the lot of them. Pompous and strutting, born with a silver spoon in their mouths and never working for anything. He would show them! 

The princess herself was on a throne at the very back center of the room. Mozenrath licked his lips in anticipation. The girl would hopefully be easy to control, and her power would be his. He approached the throne, ignoring the gasps that accompanied him. He knelt smoothly, a malicious grin on his face. Let them gape and gasp. 

"My lady." Mozenrath said, and lifted his eyes. He had to stifle a gasp himself. Despite the rich clothing and flowing hair, he recognized the messenger girl. 

_An unseen complication. The girl is planning something. But what? _

__"My lord, welcome." The princess said, rising. A knowing smile on her lips let Mozenrath know she had caught his look of surprise. 

"I bring a gift." He said, recovering. He could play her game as well, if that's what she wanted. "I think you will find it most rare indeed." He held out the squirming, snarling sabin kitten. The princess made a small noise, but instead recoiling, reached out and took the wild cat from him, holding it close. 

"I thank you my lord. She is beautiful." 

"I..." Mozenrath didn't know what to say. Things were not going as he had planned. 

"I have a way with animals." The princess said. She slipped the golden leash around the arm of her throne, and descended the stairs. "You are the last guest to arrive, my lord. Let the festivities begin!" 

*** 

"What is he doing here?" Aladdin demanded. 

"I don't know." Jasmine admitted. They were staring at Mozenrath from the far side of the room. "But he obviously was invited." 

"Who'd want him at their party?" Genie asked. 

"The princess." Jasmine shrugged. "We'd better just stay out of his way." 

"Good idea. And hope he leaves early." 

*** 

Young Prince Habib walked slowly around the floor, a glass of wine held in his hand. His light brown hair was curly and short, and his eyes were wide and green. He had an open, friendly face, and a powerful build. He was enjoying himself immensely, despite that he had hardly said a word or two to the princess. It wasn't often he got out of his palace, so busy was he in learning diplomacy and ruling. But his father had seen wisdom in sending Habib to grace the young, unwed princesses ball. 

"It's an outrage, really." One duchess was saying to another. "Inviting _him_ here. If I had known he'd be here, I never would have come." 

"I've heard rumors." The other duchess said. "About the princess..." 

"Oh, we mustn't speak ill of her in her own home! Especially if the rumors are true..." 

Habib looked at the women quizzically, before turning away. Who was _he_? Obviously the tall man in the black clothes who had presented the odd cat. But who was he? Mozerat? Mozrath? Something to that effect. Habib had never heard of him. Obviously the princess had, for she was still speaking to him. 

Ah, the princess! Habib felt his heart lift as he looked at her. Surely, she was a goddess on earth! Never before had he seen such beauty living! The hold of her head, the fall of her hair! He would win her heart, he had too. Already he was hopelessly in love with her. He knew he had no chance with her, but he would have to try. Straitening his dark green tunic, he made his way over to where the princess and the dark man were standing. 

"...I collect rare animals, you know." Arilyssa was saying. "I have quite an extensive collection, actually." 

"I love animals." Habib piped up, trying to weave his way into the conversation. Princess Arilyssa and the man in black turned their heads as one, and eyed him as though he was a dog who had rolled in something dirty. 

"And you are?" The princess asked, arching one perfect eyebrow. Habib smiled brightly, straitening his shoulders. 

"Prince Habib, of Desministan." He said proudly. The princesses face took on a funny look as she eyed him with her ice blue gaze. 

"You're Prince Habib?" She asked incredulously, and Habib faltered a moment. 

"Uh, yeah. Yes. I'm Prince Habib." He repeated. "And my I say, you look beautiful tonight." 

"I look beautiful every night." Arilyssa replied. "But...thank you. If you'll excuse me?" She linker her arm through the dark mans, and led him away, whispering. Habib nodded once to himself. It hadn't gone that badly. Maybe later, he could approach her again... 

*** 

"My Lord, you are an interesting man." Ari said, drawing Mozenrath away from the crowd. She didn't want to be interrupted again. That little whey-faced boy was prince Habib? And to think she had considered him! 

"And you are an interesting woman." Mozenrath was saying. Ari bowed her head and laughed softly. She would use all her skills of seduction to trap this man. He was her perfect match, in all things. As cruel, as calculating and as beautiful as her. If only he realized it. 

"A pity you're the youngest daughter. You'd go far, as a queen." 

"Ah, but that's what I aim for, my lord. Come. I will show you my collection, and we may speak without fear of interruption." Ari still had her arm through his, and was not planning on letting go. 

"I'm glad I chose a proper gift." The sorcerer said. "I thought to myself 'now, what is something she won't already have?'" 

"Certainly the most original gift." Ari admitted. "I've received so many musical instruments, I'll drown in them." She led him through the vacant silver corridors to her tower. She had an entire tower to herself, her menagerie on the bottom room. All of her animals were rare, and deadly. She threw open the door, smiling and leading Mozenrath inside. 

"Most impressive." The sorcerer said, eyeing the various animals in silver cages. "A blood snake?" He cocked his head at the dun colored serpent. It appeared harmless, only four feet long and the color of sand, but it lived off of blood, and could drain a man in less then five minutes. 

"One of my favorites." Ari said, teasingly. "I've a soft spot for things that kill." 

"We have something in common, then." Mozenrath said, lifting the snake out of its enclosure. He held it in his right hand, holding it well away from him. 

"Oh, I have a feeling we have more than that in common." 

"Do you? Why exactly did you deliver your invitation yourself? I could have killed you." 

"You wouldn't have been able to." Ari said, taking the snake from him. She draped it around her shoulders, content in the knowledge the spell she wove over it would keep it from biting her. 

"And what makes you so certain?" Mozenrath asked, leaning against a cage. "I have no qualms about killing women.." 

"I never said you did. My powers are impressive, my lord, more impressive then yours." She looked him in the eye, seeing the disbelief, insult and anger that registered there. 

"I wouldn't be sure." He hissed. 

"I inherited the wild magic of my mother, and it is...enhanced." Ari explained. "These are not just decorations." She held up her gauntlets. "My gloves serve a purpose." She said, indicating the silly leather thing he wore over his right hand. 

"What?" He demanded, staring at the gold gauntlets. 

"You've never heard of the Gauntlets?" Ari asked, scoffing. "I thought every mage worth their talismans knew of the Gauntlets." 

"I know more about the gauntlets then you can imagine." Mozenrath breathed, still staring in wonder at Ari's hands. "But they were destroyed...only one remains." 

"What are you babbling about? These were a gift, from my mother. And obviously they weren't destroyed and more than one remains." 

"My magic comes from a gauntlet as well." Mozenrath said, looking up. "This!" He waved his right hand in front of her eyes, and Ari gaped at it. The male gauntlets were only a rumor, a legend. They weren't real. No man had the strength to control their power. 

"It can't be." Ari said. "You're lying." 

"What reason would I have to lie?" He demanded. "This is the only gauntlet that remains. My foster father told me so." 

"Well, my mother told me that the male gauntlets don't exist. And even if they did...no one would be stupid enough to wear only one." 

"If only one is available..." Mozenrath trailed off, letting Ari finish the sentence. 

"Then I suggest you stop wearing it." Ari said. "Or you may find the price a bit steep." 

"I've already paid." Mozenrath hissed, and Ari nodded solemnly. She knew very well what would happen to her if she should wear only one. Obviously the same would happen to a man. 

"Where is the other?" Ari asked. 

"I don't know." Mozenrath shrugged. "But it would do me no good now." 

"You never know." Ari said, sighing. She turned her attention to the moon cat in a wide cage, stroking the white fur through the bars. "But, I did not bring you here to speak of the gauntlets." 

"Well, that's what I'd like to hear." Mozenrath said. 

"There's nothing I can tell you. These came from the north, my mother was a princess from the wilds. She brought the gauntlets as a dowry, and they were given to me. She told me that there was rumor of a pair, made to be worn by a man. But she said it was only a legend, that no such things exist. Apparently, she was wrong." Ari said, eyeing the brown leather gauntlet. It was rather unimpressive, compared to hers. 

"But...there is a chance the other exists?" 

"What do you care? You said yourself it would do you no good." 

"And you said it might." 

"This talk bores me." Ari said, standing up strait. "I have a more pressing matter to speak to you about." 

"What could be more pressing then power?" Mozenrath demanded. 

"Oh, I want to talk about power, but power of a different sort." 

*** 

Jasmine looked around for the princess Arilyssa. It was only right to wish her a happy birthday, and ,make polite chat. But the blond princess was no where to be seen. 

"Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. "Have you seen the princess?" 

"Huh?" Aladdin turned away from the young man he had been speaking to. "Know, I haven't. Come to think of it...I haven't seen Mozenrath around either." 

"What is he up to?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms. 

"Well..." Genie popped up. "Considering Candalese is about as magical a kingdom you can get, I'd say he's probably planning on taking over. Usurping the throne, turning the royal family into mindless servants. The usual." 

"Really?" It was the young man Jasmine had been speaking with. "I saw the two of them wander off together." 

"When?" Jasmine asked. She recognized the young man as Prince Habib. 

"A little while ago. They headed off in that direction. Who is that guy? I know he's bad news, but why?" 

"He's an evil sorcerer bent on world domination!" Genie explained. 

"We've come up against him before. He's not unbeatable, but almost." Jasmine said. 

"Would he hurt Princess Arilyssa?" Habib asked, concern falling over his handsome features. 

"It depends." Jasmine said. Obviously Habib was concerned for the princess. If Jasmine remembered correctly, Habib was unwed. That explained a few things. 

"On what?" The prince asked. 

"On how he plans to take over Candalese!" Genie answered. 

"Great." Aladdin threw up his hands. "Come on, let's see if we can find them." 

*** 

Mozenrath regarded Arilyssa with a raised eyebrow. She stood before him, smiling expectantly. The woman couldn't be serious! But to have access to such power...her offer was a tempting one. And the princess was a very unique woman. It wasn't often the young sorcerer met women that were as greedy, power hungry, and cruel as himself. 

"Your...propsal would require thought." Mozenrath finally answered. 

"What thought is there?" Arilyssa demanded. "What better offers are going to come your way? I have my pick of the men here. You, on the other hand, don't exactly seem to be in demand." 

"I have no wish to marry." The sorcerer said simply. "I would rather turn my attention to the pursuit of power." 

"But I am power." The princess reminded him. It was true. Arilyssa's gauntlets were very tempting. And despite her denial of knowledge, mozenrath was certain she knew were the other male gauntlet was. 

"It still requires thought. And as for power...I could take yours in an instant." 

"If you tried, your power would be mine before you could blink." 

"I highly doubt that." The sorcerer drawled. Ari tilted her head. 

"Would you like to try?" Something in her eyes warned him away. She was a dangerous woman, and maybe she was as powerful as she claimed. In that case, the girl would be a valuable asset. And she was very, very pleasing to the eye. 

_A true collectors item._ __Mozenrath thought to himself. _Beautiful, deadly, and full of magic. Yes, she would make a fine addition to my collection._

"I've considered your offer." 

"Oh? I thought you needed time to think." Ari said, leaning back and crossing her arms. Mozenrath grinned a reptilian smile. 

"I have thought my dear, and I am inclined to accept." 

*** 

Ari could hardly contain her glee. He had accepted! And Derven could not say a word. Ari had promised to choose a husband, and she had. Perhaps not one the king would have chosen for her, but certainly her match. 

"You will not regret your decision, my lord." Ari assured him. "But...I must ask you a small favor." 

"What?" She saw the suspicion in his eyes, and shook her head. 

"Oh, nothing you wouldn't do on your own, I'm certain. To be your lady is an honor...but I want more. My brother is wasting Candalese. He is a fool, who knows not how to rule. He needs to be...inconvenienced, so to say. My sisters are all married, and in no position to take the throne. Besides, they'd never challenge me. This little arrangement benefits you as well. Since I am to be your wife, this sits you at the head of Candalese." 

"That's all? Why, I child could do what you ask in his sleep. I'm surprised you haven't done it already." 

"Humph." Ari said, tossing her head. "If that's your only response..." 

"I didn't say no." Mozenrath snapped. Ari smiled. Such strength, such fire! Oh, he would make a fine pet! 

"Good. I'm certain you'll come up with something quite clever. That can in no way be traced back to either of us." Ari warned. "We must be above suspicion." 

"Oh, I have a few ideas already." Mozenrath said. :Now, when exactly is this going to occur?" 

"After we're married. It would be best if it could be done while we are in your kingdom." 

"Of course...what was that?" Mozenrath's head snapped towards the door. Ari followed his gaze, curious. She caught a glimmer of movement, and flew across the room. A frightened young man stood by the door, his face pale. It was that silly Habib from earlier. 

"What are you doing here?" Ari demanded, tapping her foot. 

"It doesn't matter what he was doing." Mozenrath hissed. "What matters is how much he heard." 

"Quite a bit, from the looks of it." Ari said. Habib stumbled backwards, slipping and falling on his rump. Ari shook her head. 

"A pity. He really isn't that bad, save for being a spineless twit." She lifted one slippered foot, and placed the bottom of her foot very delicately against Habib's throat. 

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath demanded. "He should be killed, not played with." 

"Oh, but I can do both." Ari said, pushing harder with her foot. She heard Habib gasp, and saw the blood begin to trickle from his neck. She pushed harder, forcing his head to the ground. The young prince clutched at his throat, gasping and trying to dislodge the princesses slipper. But she twisted her foot, sharply, and Habib's eyes went wide. The blood was poring freely now, and Habib twitched and floundered and then lay still. Ari removed her foot, and stepped away. 

"What was that?" Mozenrath demanded. 

"Diamonds. Crushed and spread across the souls." Ari explained. She flexed her hands, licking her lips. The body couldn't be left here to be found. The animals in the cages behind her stirred, roused by the smell of fresh blood. Ari smiled, knowing exactly what to do with the princes remains... 

*** 

"I don't like this at all." Aladdin said. A quick search had turned up no sign of the princess or the sorcerer. "There's something wrong here." 

"Tell me about it!" Genie answered. "Hey! I think I found something" Aladdin rushed over. The area of the palace they were in was dark, and they could hear strange noises from behind the various doors. 

"It's blood." Aladdin said, bending and looking at the dark stain on the wall. "There isn't much of it, but it's here." 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"I don't think so genie. Not even Mozenrath would be stupid enough to kill the princess in her own palace. And at her own birthday celebration. Besides, his methods wouldn't leave blood." 

"Good point, Al. Then what....who?" 

"I have no idea." Aladdin rubbed his temples, thinking. He looked closer, and saw a scrap of cloth. It was dark green. The princess had been wearing silver. The closest door was partially open, and an eerie silver light spread out from below the door. Aladdin opened the door, gesturing for genie to follow him quietly. 

There were animals of all sorts in the room. Most of them Aladdin had never seen before, and the strange silver light was coming from one of the animals! It hunched in the center of the room, snarling. It looked like a white cat, with glowing silver eyes. Blood stained its muzzle, and another scrap of cloth dangled from its mouth. 

"A moon cat!" Genie exclaimed, hiding behind Aladdin. "Oh, those are nasty!" 

"It looks like it got out of its cage. You don't think it's still hungry, do you?" 

"I wouldn't want to risk it." 

"We'll just back out, and shut the door. Then we'll find the king, and tell him what's happened." Aladdin backed slowly away, his hands held in front of him. The moon cat hissed and spit, but remained where it was. There was something dark on the floor in front of it that Aladdin didn't want to investigate too closely. 

"Now!" Genie yelled. Aladdin slammed the door shut, just as the moon cat got ready to leap. 

"That was close." Aladdin said, slumping against the door. "Let's find Habib and get out of here." 

"Uh...Al...." Genie said, looking again at the bloodstains. "I think that moon cat already found him." 

"What?" Aladdin leapt up. 

"Habib was wearing a dark green tunic. The same color as this..." 

"Oh no." Aladdin buried his face in his hands. "Come on. We have to tell King Derven." 

*** 

"It's absolutely horrible!" Ari exclaimed when Derven told her what had happened. She put the proper amount of shock and horror into her voice, and even raised her hand to her mouth in a gesture of distaste. "Are you certain?" 

"Positive." It was the young man who had supposedly found what was left of the unfortunate Habib. 

"My handlers will be severely punished." Ari promised. "To think that one of them left Luna's cage unlocked..." The princess shook her head. Releasing the moon cat on the newly dead prince had been an ingenious idea. Everyone knew the creatures were one of the deadliest known to man. 

"Your handlers?" The young man asked, sounding confused. Ari turned to him, a look of boredom and exasperation on her face. 

"The servants that handle my animals. One of them obviously didn't latch Luna's cage after feeding her. She does get restless when I don't walk her, and what with the celebration and all..." She shrugged in hopelessness. "And now poor Habib. And I was only just speaking to him. He did love animals..." She sniffed, biting her lower lip. She hoped she looked upset. In truth, she was trying hard not to laugh. 

"You're going to have to take better care of your pets, Ari." Derven told her sternly. "They should not be unsupervised." 

"It's not my fault the handler was an idiot!" Ari snapped. "I do take precautions, you know that." She placed her hands on her hips. 

"Obviously they aren't enough." 

"What would you have me do, then?" 

"Get rid of the animals." 

"No." It was a deadly whisper. Ari would never give up her animals. She had spent years collecting them, caring for them. Many of them she trusted even without the conditioning spell. 

"I won't have them in my palace." Derven said. He was standing up to her? Well, he would get what was coming to him. 

"They won't be in your palace for long. I'll be taking them with me when I go." 

"Go?" It was that annoying young man again. 

"Go where?" Derven asked. "Is it too much to hope you've found yourself a suitable husband?" 

"Not at all, brother dear." Ari said, smiling. "And a lucky thing too. I have a feeling many of the guests are going to depart after news of the... tragedy gets out. Truth be told, I was considering Habib for my bridegroom." Before she'd actually met the dolt. 

"I'm sorry." Derven said. "But instead...?" 

"Why, Lord Mozenrath." 

Ari had to struggle to keep her self under control at the various shades of red Derven's face turned. He didn't approve one bit, and that made the announcement all the sweeter. 

"My lady." Again, the boy. "I'd advise you against that." 

"And why?" Ari asked, turning her ice-blue gaze on him. 

"I know Mozenrath. He's after your throne." Well, obviously. Ari shook her head, a patronizing smile on her face. This was that silly prince of Agrabah, wasn't it? Not even nobility, really. 

"Well, that's fine since I'm after his." She said. "We have much in common, and would do well by each other. And I hardly see how it's any of your affair." 

"You're making a mistake!" He continued. 

"It's my mistake to make. Oh, do close your mouth, Derven, you look like an imbecile." 

*** 

"He took it that well, did he?" Mozenrath asked, chuckling. It was turning out to be a very good day. 

"Oh, it was beautiful. He knows he's done for." Ari slipped off her Gauntlets, and Mozenrath saw her massage her hands. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. 

"Hmm? No, they're just heavy." The princess shrugged. "Derven already made the marriage arrangements. He had those out of the way as soon as invitations to this fiasco were sent out." 

"Wonderful." The young sorcerer had no real desire to wed, but with such an opportunity before him! It would be like passing up immortality, or a new hand! 

"They bought the Habib story." Ari continued. "There was never a doubt that was how it happened. It often amazes me how stupid people really are." 

"Another reason Derven is unfit to rule." Mozenrath reminded her. Ari smiled, and slipped off her long silver cloak. They were in her chambers. Her rooms reflected her well. Stark silver, white and pale blue. The walls glowed slightly, pulsing with a bluish tinge. The carpet was thick and heavy, the same bluish white. A white vanity table edged in silver sat against one wall, and silver drapes hung on either side of a lage window that led to the balcony. Mozenrath sat on the bed, upholstered in pale blue and silver. The room smelled of ice and snow. 

"So true." Ari agreed. "I can't help but imagine how stupid his mother must have been. That's where he gets his softness." 

"You're not true siblings then?" 

"We share the same father. My mother was his second wife." 

"And she gave you the gauntlets." 

"Yes." Ari turned, pulling the combs from her hair. "You do seem obsessed with them." 

"Curious." Mozenrath corrected. His own hand ached, the bones throbbing with a dull and steady pain. It was worse after using magic. 

"Yes, well." Ari shrugged. "Perhaps I'll take you to my mothers lands, someday." 

"Not perhaps. You will." The young lord had already decided that. 

"My, my, my. Aren't we demanding?" Ari arched an eyebrow. "Fine then. We'll spend our honey moon among my mothers people. It is a beautiful land." The princess smiled, and tilted her head at Mozenrath. "You know, it's really not proper that we be alone together in my bed chambers. Of course, we aren't exactly the proper type." 

Mozenrath sighed. This wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He was tired, and sore, and had a lot of planning to do. 

"I am still a Lord." He said, rising. "And you're correct. I will speak with you more tomorrow." He bowed, and swept out of her rooms before she could protest. 

Xerxes was waiting in the hallway. 

"Master bring girl home?" He asked. 

"Yes. But you will not take orders from her, do you understand?" 

"Yes, master." 

Mozenrath was walking to his quarters, already planning out how he would manage Derven's death. He was deep in thought, and didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. 

*** 

"Leave her alone, Mozenrath." Aladdin had followed the sorcerer, waiting for an opportunity to speak with him. Mozenrath turned, a look of scorn on his face. Aladdin stood fast, however. 

"I really don't have time for this." 

"You don't have a choice." 

"Oh, Aladdin, so brave." The sorcerer's tone was mocking. "I think you'll find it not the wisest move to upset me when I'm in a foul mood." 

"I don't care. You leave the princess alone. I don't know what you did to her, but you're going to undo it!" 

"Do? I didn't do anything to her. Much to her disappointment..." 

"You put some sort of spell on her! Why else would she be marrying you?" 

"Because she wants to." The sorcerer shrugged. "In fact, she asked me. I'm really not the proposing type. Now get out of my way before I kill you." 

Aladdin frowned, but moved out of the sorcerers way. He'd get to the bottom of this, one way or another! 

*** 

"And so it begins." Derven said, staring out the window and to the forest below. "I never should have been so soft with her." 

"It is not over yet." Vessari assured the king. "If you were to move first..." 

"It doesn't matter. She has the gauntlets. How am I supposed to stand up against them. And now her new fiancé..." 

"You can still win this." 

"It isn't a war." But it was. In a way, it was very much a war. Derven knew full well Ari had her eye on the throne. It was obvious, the way she treated him, practically threatened him. It was only a matter of time before she made her move. Derven had seen hate in her eyes earlier that evening. She was planning something, he could tell. But what? What was she going to do? 

"Whatever you say my liege." 

Derven turned away from the window. Where had he gone wrong? Ari had always been a willful girl. But he had always termed her as enthusiastic. Looking back, the signs were obvious. She had always craved power, and she wouldn't be content ruling through a powerful husband. Well, there were still a few days before the wedding...perhaps he'd be able to come up with a plan to save himself. 

*** 

The next five days passed in a flurry of activity. Everything had to be in order for the royal wedding. Those who had not been frightened away by the 'accident' or the groom were staying, and it was to be a grand affair. Arilyssa spent much time in preparation. Being fitted for her gown and whatnot. 

Aladdin and Jasmine were staying, more to keep an eye on Mozenrath than anything else. Prince Habib's father had been informed, and condolences were sent. The details of the accident were left out. 

Derven spent much time alone in his study, searching for a plan to extend his life. But unfortunately, no plan came. He knew not how Ari planned to go about disposing of him, and you couldn't block what you couldn't see. 

The day of the wedding donned bright and crisp. A thin layer of snow covered the tops of the trees below the castle, and smoke could be seen weaving up between the trees from the city. The palace temple had been prepared for the ceremony. Since the groom had no religion, the style of wedding didn't matter. 

The grand hall was already set for the reception, with a grand feast in the dining hall. Great braziers of fire decorated every corner, and mages had supplied glowing lights to illuminate both the temple and the hall. 

Ari herself was in her room, adding the finishing touches to herself. The gown itself was beautiful, half created by magic. The undergown was pure white, and the softest velvet there was. It clung to Ari like a second skin, falling strait to the ground. It was sleeveless, with a low cut square neckline. Over it she wore a shirt of white silk, with silver brocade. Pearl buttons held it closed, and silver roses snaked over the bodice and down the tight sleeves. Silver lace edged the square neckline, and the sleeves flared out in diaphanous white silk bells. 

The overskirt was of heavy while velvet, shot through this pearl and silver. It was full, and swept the floor in a great bell. The same diaphanous white gauze hung on either side of the skirt, and made a train behind. 

Her hair had been swept up in a cascade of pale curls, held in place by a diamond and silver tiara. Diamonds were strung through the curls, and more of the precious stones hung from her ears. On her neck was a heavy necklace of diamonds and pearls, and her gauntlets shone. She wore slippers of silver, and her eyes were dusted with pale blue powder. 

"My wedding day." She breathed to herself. She had never though the day would come. And she had found the perfect husband. She held her skirt in her hands, and proceeded to the temple. 

*** 

Mozenrath wore his sorcerer's garb. He saw no reason to change. This marriage, to him anyway, meant little. He had no feeling for Ari, save perhaps respect. It was strategical for him, and he might as well father an heir. And he certainly wasn't going to find a better woman than Ari. 

The ceremony had been explained to him. It was really rather simple. He was waiting in the temple, in front of a cascade that came out of the wall. The temple was a lovely bit of architecture, silver and black with stained glass windows. The altar was the cascade, water flowing from the wall over onyx rocks to a silver basin below. A fire was burning in the basin, hovering on the water. A priest of some sort stood by, dressed in a long white robe. 

Mozenrath wanted this to be over and done with. The sooner he was married to the girl, the sooner they would go north. And the closer he'd be to discovering more about the gauntlet. 

Despite the fact he wore the thing, the sorcerer knew little about the gauntlet. It gave power, and extracted a high price. It was old, and could only be used by the very strong. Other than that, Destane had been able to tell him nothing. And he certainly hadn't found anymore information on it. Until Ari. 

Suddenly, a hush fell over those gathered. Mozenrath looked up, and saw Ari had entered. He had to admit she was a beautiful woman. The assembled stood as she passed. How proud she looked, and how above those she passed by! A queen carved of ice, she surely was. She took her place next ti him, and the priest raised his hands. 

"We are gathered before all that is holy. Nothing is hidden here, in the house of the goddess, and all is sacred. We are gathered before the fire and water, for all life is born of water and dies of fire. Two lives we bring together today, two vessels of fire and water. Their union must be blessed by our mother, the goddess. Does she approve of this union?" 

The priest paused. Supposedly, something horrid would happen if the goddess did not approve. Nothing happened, and the priest continued. 

"A holy bond you enter into. You shall come together in water, until you part in fire. Do you understand the terms of this bond?" 

"Yes." Both Arilyssa and Mozenrath said. 

"That you shall remain in this union until death, and you shall have no secrets between one another. Secrets are of darkness, and darkness has no place in holiness. Take now the water, to join you together." 

Each was handed a goblet, full of water from the basin. The raised the water to their lips, drinking it. The goblets were of silver, and set with black opals. The water tasted sweeter than it should, and pure. 

"Before all that is holy, I name you man and wife! Defy now the fire!" The priest raised his hands, and Ari passed her hand through the flame. Mozenrath did the same. The fire was hot, and it burnt through the gauntlet, but the sorcerer made no sound. And that was that. The ceremony was ended, and they were married. 

"And now, the union will be sealed." The priest said. Mozenrath made a slight face. Of course. He cleared his throat, and looked into Ari's eyes. She had a triumphant look on her face. How was it she knew what he was thinking? He raised an eyebrow, before lowering his lips gently and quickly to hers. 

There was no cheering, as there should have been. It wasn't only Derven who disapproved of the union. Many kings now feared for their thrones, and it was well they did. The newly weds turned, and exited the temple. 

*** 

"I wish to leave as soon as possible." Mozenrath said. They were seated at the head of the table, as was fitting the new lord and lady. 

"As do I.' Ari assured her new husband. Of course, she wished to be off for far different reasons then he did. But, to each their own. "We can leave tonight, if you wish." 

"How long will it take to reach these lands?" 

"With the gauntlets, hardly a few moments." Ari said. "I'll simply make a gate." 

"Of course." 

The feast was a stilted, dull affair. It was obvious the guests had stayed out of politeness, to appease the lord and lady. Ari didn't mind at all. She had what she wanted. And soon Derven would be out of the way, and she would have a clear path to the throne. And then they would turn their attention to Agrabah! 

*** 

"This is definitely not something I'd ever thought I'd do." Aladdin said. He was sitting with Jasmine at the far end of the table, hoping to avoid notice. 

"No, it isn't." She agreed. So far, nothing had happened. The sorcerer had kept to himself, and Ari seemed fine. And Jasmine had begun asking a few questions about the princess. It seemed she wasn't as innocent and sweet as many believed. 

"Well, if we're lucky they'll be miserable together and kill each other." Aladdin said, yawning. "I think it's time to go home, huh?" 

"I think you're right. The happy couple is leaving after the feast, so they'll be no reason to stay. And I miss home." 

"Yeah, it'll be good to get back. Abu's probably going nuts. I hate having to leave him, but after this I'm kind of glad I did." 

"Don't worry.' Jasmine said. "It'll be over soon." 

*** 

"We ought to have stayed for our reception." Ari said. She was pulling a thick white fur cloak tightly about her. 

"I want to be off as soon as possible, Ari." Mozenrath reminded her. "And there was no reason to stay." 

"It was my wedding reception." The princess said, and the sorcerer sighed. She was taking this wedding more seriously then he was. "But, no matter. Everything is arranged for my brother?" She turned, asking. 

"All is in order. I hope you don't mind...I made use of your menagerie." 

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, her ice blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, it will be perfect!" 

"I just love that light in your eyes." Mozenrath said. "It's just beautiful." 

"Well, we should hurry then. We can't be around when it happens." She threw up her hood, and held up a hand. Silver light flared out, and a doorway opened up in the center of the room. Mozenrath could see ice and snow through it, and a cold wind blew in. A 

Ari stepped right through, and he followed behind. His skin tingled slightly as he passed through, and suddenly he was standing in a field of ice before a mountain range. Snow was falling, and it stung his bare cheeks. He wished he had taken Ari's advice and worn a cloak. 

"How far do we have to walk?" He asked. 

"Not far." Ari assured him. There were caves at the base of the mountains, and Ari led him towards them. He saw that there were lights, coming from the caves. 

"Is that where we're going?" 

"Yes! My mother's people dwell inside the mountains." She went strait into the widest cave opening, and Mozenrath was amazed at what was inside. 

Instead of caves, the inside was gold and ice, from ceiling to floor. Heavy draperies in dark blues, reds and violets hung across doorways, and cushions of the same layered the floor. A large ball of fire hung suspended in the center of the large room, and a group of people dressed in darkly colored clothing sat around it. Large statues of gold sat against the walls, dragons and griffins and other magical creatures. 

Ari rushed forward, and an elderly man rose to greet her. His hair was long and white, and his face was weathered. His eyes were the same icy blue as Ari's, and he was dressed in a dark blue leather tunic and trews, with a heavy golden belt and torque. 

"What are you doing here, child?" He asked, clasping Ari's hands. 

"I have brought my husband." She said, turning to Mozenrath. 

"A husband? And I hope he does you justice girl. He is not soft, as your father, is he?" 

"Oh no, grandda. Mother would approve, I'm sure of it." 

Mozenrath stared at the old man. So this was Ari's grand sire? This was where she got her strength, and her cruelty. 

"Yes, I see. He is a good match for you. There's power there. Much power. Come closer, boy, so I can get a better look." 

Mozenrath stepped closer, keeping a bland expression on his face. He would not let these people think he was impressed by them. The old man peered close, nodding and mumbling. He grabbed Mozenrath's right hand, and stared down at the gauntlet. 

"By the huntress." He mumbled. "So, they aren't a myth." 

"You know what this is?" The sorcerer felt a surge of hope. 

"How couldn't I? I once wore them as a pair, boy. Till I was beaten by a wizard, and that one was stolen." 

"Where is the other?" 

"Gone." The old man shrugged. "I don't know where. But it would do you no good. This one's done its work." 

"Humph." Mozenrath pulled his hand back, snorting. So close! The other one had to be out there somewhere! 

"Well, girl, are you queen of that forsaken silver monstrosity yet?" The old man said, turning back to Ari. 

"Soon, grandda, soon." She said. "I will rule the world, before I meet the fire." 

"I don't doubt that girl, I don't doubt that. But, don't let me keep you here gabbing. It's your wedding night. Kaysa, show these two to Laale's rooms." 

*** 

Ari followed behind Kaysa, walking with her head held high. She would be ruler of these people as well, someday. But now was not time to think of that. 

Kaysa left them in her mothers old rooms, a sumptuous suite of red and gold. A fire ball floated in the corner, and there was a great bed that was little more than an oversized red cushions with furs. Ari let her cloak fall to the floor, and stretched languidly. She looked over at her husband, and saw how stiff and uncomfortable he looked. 

"Relax, my dear." She said, tilting her head. 

"Humph." 

"What is it?" She asked. This wasn't hog her wedding night was supposed to go. 

"Nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Mozenrath stood stiff and tall, his left foot tapping slightly. Ari sighed, and crossed the room to stand before him. 

"There are to be no secrets between us, remember?" Ari said gently, taking his hands. 

"You are taking this seriously, aren't you?" 

"Of course." Ari shook her head. "My lord, we are married. And I will uphold my vows, and expect you to do the same." 

"I was hoping that this would be a purely business arrangement." 

"Business is an alliance, not a marriage." Ari said. She didn't believe how hurt she felt. Didn't he want her? Didn't he find her pretty? Didn't he find her pleasant? Her confusion was obvious on her face, for she saw Mozenrath's expression soften slightly, then return to his usual arrogant gaze. 

"I wouldn't trouble yourself too much. The fault lies with me, not you." 

"Of course." Ari led him over to the bed, sitting down. She removed her gauntlets, placing them on the small table beside the bed. She took his hands again, and drew him down beside her. "So tense..." She mumbled, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm sorry about the gauntlet." 

"That's not the problem." He hissed through gritted teeth. Ari laid her head on his shoulder, sighing. 

"Then what is?" 

Mozenrath mumbled something unintelligible, turning his head away from her. Ari looked up, not catching the words. 

"What?" 

"I said I've never been with a woman!" He roared, turning on her. Ari stumbled back, trying to form words. She had never even considered that possibility. 

"Oh." Was all she could say. She took his hands again, and drew off his gauntlet, placing it with hers. He didn't protest, and she drew him down beside her again. Saying nothing, she pressed her lips against his and allowed no more argument. 

*** 

Derven lay tossing and turning in bed. He was worried, despite the fact that Ari was gone from the palace. He had a horrible, horrible feeling. He turned over, sighing. He had nothing to fear, and yet his heart pounded in his chest as though it would burst. He breathed heavily, red flashing behind his closed eyes. 

He felt something on the pillow beside him. He gulped, opening his eyes. A snake, about four feet long and dun colored lay beside him. It fixed him with its beady little eyes, and Derven gasped, freezing. He knew the snake for what it was. Fear gripped in so hard he could not even scream, though he opened his mouth to call for help. But no sound came, until the fangs had punctured his neck, and it was too late... 

*** 

Arilyssa and Mozenrath spent a week among the ice people. They searched the ice plains for the other gauntlet, but to no avail. Moluk, Ari's grand sire, gave them as much information as he could, but it did little to help. Though Mozenrath did learn much about the gauntlets, and how they came to be. 

Apparently, they were forged in an ancient kingdom by a royal advisor. The king and queen had been jealous of the advisors power, and requested gauntlets crafted that would give them power. The advisor did as was instructed, but placed stipulations on the using of the gauntlets. He gave them a life of their own, so that only the strong would be able to use them. He was well aware that the king and queen were weak, and they destroyed the kingdom in their foolishness. The ruins had been raided by the ice people, and the gauntlets stolen. They had been in the royal family ever since. 

But after a week, they had to return. Ari made a gate, and they returned to the town below the palace. They were greeted by Vessari in the throne room on arrival. 

"I bring terrible news." The graying advisor said. "King Derven has died." 

"How?" Was Ari's first question. It was obvious from the bite and hunger in her voice she did not know. 

"Ahem. One of your pets again got loose." Vessari said carefully. Mozenrath watched as Ari's features changed. Confusion on her face. 

"Luna?" She asked. "My moon cat?" 

"No, my lady. The blood snake. It was a fast death, at least." 

"I see." Ari's face actually fell, and her eyes seemed clouded by sadness. "When?" 

"The night you left." 

"Has he been placed in the catacombs?" 

"Yes. The funeral rivaled that of your fathers." 

"And has the matter of succession been settled?" 

"None will come forward lady, leaving...you." 

Mozenrath caught the hesitation in the advisors voice. Yes, hesitate to name Ari queen. She will rule you with an iron fist, but she will rule you well. 

"I see. I will assume my duties tomorrow. Now... I will mourn." She turned away, and slowly exited the room. Mozenrath swept after her, grabbing her arm in the hallway. 

"That was beautiful." He said, smiling down at her. To his surprise, there were actual tears in her eyes. 

"Derven may have been a pathetic fool, but he was my brother." She said. "And I do mourn him." 

"But you..." 

"It doesn't matter. I will miss him. I owe him a day of mourning, at least. Please?" 

"Of course." Strange, but her customs were odd. And what could a day hurt. Tomorrow they would ascend the thrones. 

*** 

Ari remained in her rooms the rest of the day. It was done. Derven was dead, and she would be crowned queen the next day. She felt triumphant, and proud, and slightly sad. He had been a good brother. But a horrid king. 

_And then we turn our attention to the other kingdoms. Perhaps __Desministan, first. Conquer an empire, and then turn our attention to Agrabah. If Mozenrath is not exaggerating, th_ey _a force to be reckoned with._

But her mind wasn't on conquering. She felt no guilt for what she had done, but a twang of regret. But why? Derven was a fool! A spineless ninny, just like that stupid Habib. But Ari knew Derven. She never knew Habib. She allowed her thoughts to numb her, and didn't even notice the passage of time, stirring only when Mozenrath slipped into bed beside her. 

P AL


End file.
